Various types of carpet displays are known. For example, these known displays generally include waterfall racks in which carpet samples are arranged in a book like form. Specifically, the samples may be layered one on top of another such that the user can flip through the samples. Other types of known display devices include hanger like devices in which each sample is hung on a rack or similar structure. Many other types of display devices are known in both vertical and horizontal orientations.
These known display devices, however, face ever shrinking floor space opportunities given the popularity of other types of flooring surfaces beyond carpeting. These known display devices thus often fail to catch the eye of the consumer given the proliferation of these other surface choices. Likewise, showrooms and other types of commercial outlets may be less inclined to provide a large number of varying carpet samples for viewing given this competition for floor space.
There is a desire, therefore, for a carpet display device that can catch the eye of the consumer as well as efficiently display as many samples as possible. Such a device preferably can offer both a large number of samples and samples in different formats.